Electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles which can travel using an electric motor as a drive source are known. A power storage device such as a battery mounted in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle can be charged by electric power supplied from an external power source, utilizing a charging stand provided in a house or the like.
As an example, a battery is charged using one of a quick charger and a normal charger, as described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-77557 (PTD 1).